The Dawn Treader
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "It is good that you are here, Gandalf," the lion said. "I did not think you would come." "As am I, Aslan." Gandalf said, smiling. "So what interest have you in Buckland? What about that painting?" "The painting will come when the ball of light does its job." Aslan declared, his voice soft but loud enough to hear. Sequel to 'A Time of Peace'. The final journey to Narnia has come.
1. Prologue: The Debate

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Chronicles of Narnia_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis.

*.*.*

Welcome to the final part of the Hobbits in Narnia trilogy. :)

This has taken me months to reach this part. And here we are, about to embark on the _Dawn Treader_ , along with Merry and Fatty. It's sure to be an interesting ride. :)

*.*.*

The Shire was peaceful at this hour. Quiet. Not a sound protruding the air.

Something else was on the horizon, moving in a ball of blue light towards one of the homes. The smials. The hobbit houses, where none disturbed their slumber. Yes, the ball of light moved quickly. Quicker and quicker, in hopes of finding its destination.

A wizard in grey robes stopped his chestnut steed. He dismounted and approached the light. Using his staff, he tapped the light with one brushstroke. The ball of light twirled around in the air, before restoring its flight inside one of the grander smials. Brandy Hall. The wizard guessed the ball of light liked this spot.

Maybe a new adventure was on the horizon.

The wizard was not so pleased with this new turn of events. He knew something or someone was causing the light to drift inside the smial. But who or what remained to be seen. It did not take long before a full-grown lion stood next to him. His eyes lurking on the house before them.

"It is good that you are here, Gandalf," the lion said. "I did not think you would come."

"As am I, Aslan." Gandalf said, smiling. "So what interest have you in Buckland? What about that painting?"

"The painting will come when the ball of light does its job." Aslan declared, his voice soft but loud enough to hear. "The painting will appear when it is time."

"And then?" He asked, curious.

"Then the hobbits will come to Narnia." Aslan looked up at Gandalf the Grey, also curious. "Do not think me blind, Gandalf. I know what I'm doing."

"When the time comes, we'll be ready for it."

"But you are not coming?"

"I have other matters in the Shire to attend. Particularly with a gold band, which I think may be a device of evil."

"I wish you luck on your journey." Aslan nodded.

"Same to you, my friend." Gandalf said, heading towards his horse.

The wizard nearly mounted, when the Lion stopped him. It was clear there was more he wanted to say. But how much more would the hobbits have to go through? Frodo was still in Narnia. There were questions that needed to be answered. The only way to do it was if one or two more hobbits traveled to Aslan's world.

Were they truly ready for that task?

"Actually," Gandalf insisted, "you have done just as much meddling as I."

"Do you wish to see Frodo again?" Aslan asked, curious.

"Of course I do, but going to Narnia was not the best decision he could have made." The wizard said. "If he dies there, this world falls."

"I will keep him safe." The Lion said, watching the wizard mount his steed.

"I'm counting on it." The wizard said, serious.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! If it weren't for you, that wardrobe wouldn't need to come to Middle-earth. The painting wouldn't come for a rescue mission. Personally, I think it's a wild goose chase."

Aslan smiled. "Goose chase or not, it certainly gives your hobbit friends something to do. Something to keep their interests alive."

"I hope you're right. Farewell, my friend. I go now to Bree-land, where I will meet a certain ranger." Gandalf said, ready to leave.

"Farewell." Aslan said, as the wizard rode off into the dusky air. He hoped he knew what he was doing, same with the Lion. He just hoped the hobbits were prepared for the next object to fall into their peaceful home.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. 1: The Painting

Similar to what I did with _The Second Wardrobe_ , this fanfic also ties in with the book and movie "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader". I'll look back at the book for reference. :)

*.*.*

Fredegar Bolger, Fatty as he was called, had a knack for being on time. In spite of his friends wanting adventures, he preferred to stay at home and do things closer to the Shire and to Buckland. That was his lot in life.

He had an appetite for food and it showed. Food was his passion, like many hobbits enjoyed.

What made this day extra special was heading to Brandy Hall. His best friend, Merry Brandybuck, was there. He was desperate than to find Frodo Baggins. Rumor had it that, thanks to Samwise Gamgee, Bag End's gardener, Frodo traveled to Narnia. But where on Middle-earth was Narnia? That was the question he most likely wanted answered.

It was on this particular day that Merry made a find. In his bedroom, with rounded beige walls, hung a painting of a ship. The painting was so colorful and so cool that it made Merry's heart soar. He loved boating and this painting was right for him. That was why he decided to show Fatty the painting, get him to enjoy an adventure. His Brandybuck instincts told him adventure awaited inside the painting.

"I hope this isn't about another adventure in the water!" Fatty complained, as they neared the bedroom. "Last time you took me swimming, I couldn't get the sand out of my ears."

"No. This is better." Merry said, gleefully. He pointed to the painting. "Look! Look at it! This painting is gorgeous."

Fatty shut the door. "Well, another painting to look at. Merry, you know there aren't any adventures inside paintings."

"You don't know that!" Merry cried, astonished.

"I do know that you don't pass up the opportunity for adventures. Do you, Meriadoc?" Fatty shook his head. "I'll have you know this is ridiculous! What if Frodo's not in Narnia? What if he's waiting for us at Bag End?"

"Bilbo and Sam both said he's in Narnia. Just relax and help me look for something." Merry said, searching the room.

"Well, I'll be." Fatty grunted.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"What's that?" Fatty asked. Water sprayed him and Merry. It was coming from the painting. "Merry, what is that?"

"Here! Grab it!" Merry wasted no time. He grabbed the painting. Fatty dived in and held onto it. The effort didn't work. They were splashed with scores of water. They had no choice but to drop the painting.

Water gushed out, drowning the room in a sea of blue. Merry was plunged under the surface, same as Fatty. Merry had to do something. Swim! Swimming was the only way to go. The water rose up even higher. Okay. Think about his lessons. Dog paddle. Find the surface. He swam, searching for it. There was no ceiling, only water.

He climbed higher and higher, reaching the surface and gasping for air. Fatty followed, as did three others. They were human. The girl had golden-blonde hair and one of the boys had dark brown hair. Who were they? And that ship – they needed to swim! Swim, swim! As hard as they could without stopping. Someone grabbed him. He looked familiar. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue.

"Frodo?" Merry asked, confused. "Frodo, is that you?"

"Merry?" Frodo addressed him, pleased. "It's you! You're here." He turned to Fatty, excited. "Fatty, so good to see you."

"You mean we're in Narnia." Fatty said, astonished.

"Yes!" Frodo answered, curious. "What are you two doing here?"

"Is this your ship?" Merry asked, looking up.

"Yes." Frodo said, pleased. "Well, it's Caspian's ship."

"Who?" Merry asked, confused.

"Let's get them aboard." A man said. He had dark brown hair and a scruffy beard.

Merry followed Frodo and the others towards a planked rope that cast them aboard the vessel. He never seen Frodo so happy. There was twinkle in his eyes. Frodo was happy here. That much was clear. But would he be happy returning home, when they had the chance? Merry didn't know. He was just glad to see his cousin again.

As for the man who helped saved them from the water. He was Caspian and he gladly helped bring Fatty aboard, along with the two boys and the girl. Merry wanted to learn about them all, hopefully sooner than late.

"Who are all of you?" Merry asked, curious.

"I'm Caspian the Tenth, the King of Narnia." Caspian introduced himself.

"And you three?" Merry asked, turning to the children.

"Edmund Pevensie." The brown-haired boy said, smiling.

"Lucy Pevensie." The golden-blonde haired girl said. She turned to the other boy, who was busy fighting off a large mouse. "That's Reepicheep, the mouse, and Eustace can be a nuisance."

"I'd like to throw him overboard." Edmund said, annoyed.

"Edmund." Lucy told him, serious.

"We know Frodo." Edmund said, addressing Frodo. "He was with us on our last adventure. It turns out you stayed in Narnia."

"Until the time comes when I return home." Frodo said, looking down. "A shame I don't know when that'll be." He added, "I love it here. I love Narnia. It has its ups and downs, but it's all good."

"Clearly, you've had more downs than ups, cousin." Merry said, concerned.

"It's been a long day." Frodo admitted, not telling the whole story.

"Who are you two?" Caspian asked the two newcomer hobbits.

"Merry Brandybuck." Merry said, tapping Fatty's shoulder. "And this is Fatty Bolger. He didn't expect an adventure, but now he's got one."

"Yes, and the sooner we leave this quest, the better." Fatty said, heading down to the crew quarters.

Merry also learned that Edmund and Lucy were the High King and Queen of Narnia. How they gained that title was beyond his reckoning. All he knew was this was going to be a long sea voyage with no chance of ending. Not that he expected the journey to end so soon. He just wanted to enjoy the sea, while it lasted.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. 2: The Dawn Treader

Merry changed into a clean white tunic, brown knee breeches, and a velvet vest with gold stars embroidered into the fabric. It was cozy, but also allowed him to feel like a real sailor. To his surprise, Fatty was dressed in the same outfit. It must have been the Narnian fashion worn at sea.

When they were ready, Merry followed Fatty and Frodo into the captain's cabin. There was a painting on the wall depicting two kings and two queens, riding horses. In another corner was a gold plate in the shape of a lion. This must have been the lion everyone was talking about.

Aslan. He wondered when he would get the opportunity to meet him.

He looked around, astonished to see Lucy and Edmund all strapped in with items they had left behind, the last time they were in Narnia. What items would he receive on this journey?

"What do I get?" Merry asked, intrigued.

"Here." Caspian passed to him and Fatty two daggers. "I asked the smithy to make them before we set sail. There's enough weapons for everyone aboard and then some."

"That way, we're extra prepared." Frodo said, delighted.

"Indeed." Caspian said, moving over to a map. He waited for the others to join him around the table before saying anything further. "Narnia is at peace and has been for three years."

"Any wife in those three years?" Lucy asked, moving a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No. Not one to match your sister's charm." Caspian said, grinning.

"Where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked, curious.

"The Lone Islands. It's where my father's closest friends and loyal supporters went." Caspian said, revealing drawings of seven noble men. "The Seven Lords of Telmar. It is my duty to search for them and find out what happened."

"Sea serpents could be out here." A dark-haired man said, inclined to the myths.

"Sea serpents?" Edmund asked, smiling.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Merry asked, facing the man.

"Lord Drinian." Caspian said, introducing the man.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Drinian said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Merry said, pleased.

"Well, if nothing more needs to be established, you are free to go about as you please." Caspian said, his words kind and fair.

"Sam would be proud." Merry said, shaking his index finger in the air.

"Alright, Merry. Enough of your games." Frodo said, leading his friend back on deck.

"Do you think we'll find out what's going on in the Lone Islands?" Merry asked, curious.

Frodo chuckled. "I doubt we'll miss anything of interest."

"Right. There's that." Merry said, drawing his conclusion.

.

Merry had never been to sea. So, the fact that he was on a ship, the _Dawn Treader_ , sailing to the Lone Islands was a new experience. And now he was here, watching the waves as they splashed against the ship, feeling the wind blowing through his brown hair.

Ah. Yes, the _Dawn Treader_ was bliss.

"So, you like it here?" Frodo asked, standing next to him.

"Yes, but it isn't home." Merry said, facing his cousin. "Frodo, do you miss home? The Shire? Buckland?" There was no response. "Come on, Frodo. Surely, you miss home. You miss the wilds of Buckland and Brandy Hall."

"I don't want to go back." Frodo said, serious.

"You what?" Merry faced him, concern dwelling in his eyes. "Frodo, I came here to rescue you. Fatty did as well. What's wrong with home?"

"Nothing." Frodo peered out, his blue eyes distant and longing. "I've missed home for the past three years."

"So, come home."

"But I've changed, Merry." Frodo said, looking at him. "I've grown fond of this place. There's adventures all around us. This world is filled with them." He admitted. "If I had to choose between here and home. I'd choose here. It's where I belong."

"Frodo, I'm not asking you to change. I'm asking you to come home. It's what you want, isn't it?"

"You have no idea what I want."

"Frodo…" Merry's voice was interrupted by another. It came from the crow's nest. Just by looking at the sea, he could see an island in the near distance. It looked barren and included a port city. "Give me a telescope."

Frodo passed him one. "Here. I don't know what you'll find there."

Merry peered into it. There were no citizens wandering about the place. The island looked deserted. Something didn't feel right.

"I told you. There's adventure around the next bend." Frodo said.

"Well put, cousin." Merry said, his thoughts focused on the island before him.

"I think it's time we explored the island!" Edmund called, hushed by Lord Drinian a moment later.

Merry shook his head. If he was really going to do this venture, he might as well hop into the longboat and follow the others to shore. He just wished there was a way to convince Frodo to come home with him and Fatty.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. 3: The Lone Islands

The Lone Islands' docks weren't made from wood, but stone steps leading up to a stone ramp. Where that led was the market square with many stone walls and buildings. Many of these buildings were rectangular and standing upright, which included walkways for the guards to stand watch. Or at best, soldiers to keep the peace.

Today, there weren't any soldiers or citizens hanging around the docks and in the market. As soon as Merry stepped out of the boat and climbed the stone steps, there was hardly a sound from a citizen or soldier.

The island was as still as a rock. That was the most dreadful silence anyone could endure. He hoped, above all else, that Frodo was right about adventures. Already, he was sensing they were in for a surprise.

"Good thing I took fencing lessons." Fatty pulled out his dagger.

Merry glimpsed over at his friend. "Well…"

DONG!

A loud, deep bell toil thundered, causing vibrations to spread. The vibrations froze those crewmembers from the _Dawn Treader_ , including Caspian. Clearly, someone was on the island or there wouldn't be no bell toiling at this late hour.

Merry pulled out his dagger, too. He wasn't about to let anything happen to his friends. No, that was not an option. Instead, he followed Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, Frodo and Fatty up the ramp and into the market square.

Dusk creeped up on them.

He made his way to the cathedral, just as Caspian gave Eustace a dagger. Good show. At least, he could stand guard. Nope. Fatty took that position, too. Right then. Time to head inside.

The cathedral itself had numerous bells on its ceiling. Some were big, while others were small. There was something else at the end of this room. A podium with an open book, marked with names and prices. What did it mean?

"Slave traders." Caspian said, sullen.

The bells toiled. Merry stood guard, his dagger held out. Someone was coming. More than someone! A whole bunch of slave traders, with turbans on their heads, zipped down the ropes. He jabbed as hard as he could, knocking a few slave traders down. He looked to his right to see Frodo wound one of the traders in the arm, before they were both captured.

A scream sounded, stopping everyone in their tracks. It came from Eustace, who was also captured. They had no choice. Merry dropped his weapon at the same time as Frodo, before being taken away. No! They were heading outside, back into the market. No! He wouldn't let this happen. Frodo! Frodo wait…

Merry was knocked senseless by one of the traders. The last he saw was Caspian and Edmund being dragged away. Then he remembered nothing.

.

"Merry, wake up!" Fatty's voice stirred him.

Merry looked up. It was dawn. His wrists and his neck hurt. He was in chains and his neck enclosed by a collar. He didn't want to be a slave. He wanted to be free. But would he get that chance? Would he ever see his cousin again or Fatty? The odds weren't looking so good.

"Move!" one of the slave traders said, a whip in his hand.

Merry stood up, following the other slaves towards the podium. Lucy was sold to a man wearing grey robes. Poor Lucy. She was dragged off by another trader. Eustace was next. For a moment, Merry thought he too was being sold. That would have been an awful turn of events. But he wasn't. He and everyone shackled and collared were freed by the Narnians, who came to their rescue.

They'd come and passed the slaves the keys! Merry took them and unshackled himself. Good! He grabbed a staff, smacking one of the slave traders senseless.

"Here!" Merry passed the staff to Fatty, as soon as the hobbit was released. He smiled when another slave trader was down. Fatty's doing.

"I didn't know I had it in me." Fatty said, smirking.

"Come on!" Merry ran off in search of Frodo. He found him, throwing another slave trader off the wall. He ducked past one of the Narnians, joining his older cousin on the stairs.

"Merry!" Frodo cried, glad to see him. "Come on!"

Merry wasted no time. He dodged past a few more Narnians. At last! The Lone Islands were freed of the slave traders! Caspian was given one of the seven Narnian swords by Lord Bern, an elderly man in ragged clothes. The sword was passed to Edmund, who took better care of it once they were back on board the _Dawn Treader_.

For now, there was victory in the Lone Islands. The citizens were back in business. All was well. Now, Caspian and his crew would continue on with their next part of the journey: finding the remaining Narnian swords and saving the lost citizens of the Lone Islands.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. 4: Cousins

Days passed since their venture to the Lone Islands. Merry breathed in the salty sea air. Yes, he could grow used to the sea. The Narnian air smelt fresh, much more alive than at home. He wondered if it had to do with the world or something more. He guessed the latter.

Merry peered over his shoulder. His cousin was in a deep conversation with Lucy, as she sewed one of the vests back up. He sighed. Would his cousin, at least, consider heading back to Buckland? He asked him about it for days. Frodo wouldn't budge. He preferred Narnia. There was no going back home for him. Not yet.

If he found a way to convince his cousin that Middle-earth was the right path, then maybe there was hope for him yet. He considered chatting with him now. It seemed like the best idea. He wondered what Frodo's reaction would be. Would he be mad or jealous? No. His cousin rarely showed jealousy to something or someone. It was in his nature to be good and decent. Kind even. But in this case, he'd be dealing with Frodo's wrath.

He had no choice. He walked over to them, determination in his eyes.

"Frodo, can I speak with you?" Merry asked, getting his cousin's attention.

"What is it?" Frodo understood. "Oh Merry, you know I'm not going back." Merry was wrong. Frodo did behave in a calm manner. "Look, if it's in your best interest, I think we'll take this conversation below deck, where no one can disturb us—"

"No!" Merry shoved him back. "I want to speak to you now."

There was silence. At first, Merry thought Frodo would snap. Instead, his cousin just stood up and faced him. There was a seriousness in his eyes. "Look Merry, you may know rivers and the sea, but you don't have a say in what I do or where I go. You're still young. You have a lot to learn."

"You're right." Merry said, stopping Frodo in his tracks. "But I do know that you don't abandon family. You know what I mean?"

"Don't push me." Frodo said, sharp and soft.

"I'm not pushing you." Merry said, accidentally shoving his cousin again. "What are you going to do about it? Hmm?"

Frodo grinned, tensely. "You do not want to do that."

"Boys!" Lucy stood between them. "Let's not fight."

"I'm done here." Frodo walked away, down the stairs to the crew quarters.

Merry wanted to follow him. He should follow his cousin, see if he was all right. But he couldn't. Something was holding him back. He looked down to see a hand on his wrist, keeping him there. The hand belonged to Lucy.

"Don't!" Lucy told him, calmly and concerned. "He needs time. You can't berate him all the time. He needs to figure this out on his own."

Merry pushed her hand away. "I know that! But he's my cousin and I want to see him safe and sound."

"And home." Lucy finished his sentence.

"You don't understand. He's my cousin." Merry rested a hand on one of the ropes. "I can't leave him. He's better off at home, in Middle-earth."

"Is that what you want or what he wants?" Lucy asked him. "You can't have it both ways. Let him decide."

"What if he doesn't come back?" Merry asked, concerned. "What then?"

"Then you let him go." Lucy told him. "I may not be the best socialite, but I do know that it's better off to just let people be. It's what they're best at. And so are you." She said last, "Think about it." She moved away from him without a second's glance.

Merry returned his gaze to the sea. The waves were so calm. They roared to life with such beauty. It was natural. It was good.

Lucy's words pounded into his head, leaving him speechless. What was he to do? Just let Frodo go, so he could live in Narnia for the rest of his days? And Lucy. He knew she pushed people, giving them the courage to seek out the truth. Why would she tell him to let Frodo be? Did she see something that he didn't? Maybe he was missing something.

Still, was it possible to let Frodo go? He didn't want to abandon him to a world that wasn't his home. Then again, he practically asked for mischief the moment he entered this world, and before at home. He wanted adventure. Why then did he beg for home? It made no sense.

He moved to a spot on the deck to sit down. Just let Frodo be. Lucy's words sure knew how to hit him hard. It was all he could think of, even as they drew closer to the next island.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. 5: Coriakin's Island

The island was lush with greenery. The shore looked uninhabited. Not a soul could be seen. It was the perfect spot to set up camp and rest for the night. If only Merry's dreams abated him, then he would have a pleasant night's sleep.

At first, there was darkness. Then the dream entered his mind, forcing him to see the world anew.

He was on the beach, sitting upright. The blankets were red with a gold lion embroidered into the fabric. Frodo was dressed in Narnian garb, as he had when they arrived on the _Dawn Treader_. He spoke to Fatty Bolger. They weren't paying him any heed, but they were certainly talking about him in public.

"What if it's better to leave Merry here, stranded on this island?" Frodo snapped, his expression wicked. This did not sound like Frodo. Not the Frodo Merry knew.

"You're right." Fatty agreed with him. He actually agreed with him! "We don't need Merry. The lad causes enough mischief by himself!"

"NO!" Merry cried.

It was too late. Invisible creatures showed up, carrying spears. The spears were aimed right at him. Were they going to attack him? He raised his hands, in an effort to show he surrendered. But would the invisible creatures listen to him?

"He's mine!" one of the invisible creatures said, desperate.

"No! He's mine!" a gruffer voice spoke up.

"No! He's mine!" a third voice protruded the air.

"Will you all quit arguing and listen?" Merry asked, startled to see the spears thrown off to the side. Big footprints moved away, skittering off as a lion approached the area. He was magnificent to look at.

"Merry." The lion knew his name. "What have you done?"

"I thought Frodo needed to be rescued. That's why I came." Merry told the lion.

"You do not know that. The path is laid out for one purpose: to place the seven swords at my table." The lion told him, firmly. "Merry, you're better than this. Don't let fear overrule your judgement." He walked away, leaving Merry alone in the darkness.

"Aslan!" Merry called softly. His eyes opened. He was on the beach, but everyone was moving away. What had he missed? And what an awful turn of events? So, his real mission was to stop the evil from spreading. What of Frodo? Was he supposed to just leave him here?

Wait. His question was answered. Maybe it was better to leave bygones be bygones.

He made his way off the beach and into the forest. Eustace followed behind, keen on meeting the others. And there, right before his eyes, was a wizard dressed in robes and donned with a grey beard. Did everyone have a beard in this world? Given his formality, this wizard was a kind sort of fellow. Merry approached him with candor.

"You came to rescue your friend," the wizard spoke, "but I fear there is far more danger than you realize. Before you reach your journey's end, there is something you must know."

"What is that?" Merry asked the wizard, curious.

"Come with me. All of you. Into my house." The wizard said, moving indoors.

Merry advanced towards Lucy. "Lucy, who is that?"

"Coriakin. This is his island." Lucy told him, quaintly.

"Right. Of course it is." Merry said, following the others into the mansion.

.

The inside of Coriakin's mansion was filled with many earthly colors. There were brown and beige walls, with portraits depicting the many stages of Narnian history. There was also a library with many thousands of books, sitting on bookcases on the ground floor and up to the balcony. Patches revealed the night sky, with stars twinkling down upon them.

Coriakin unfolded a scroll, using powerful magic. The scroll was long, huge and rectangular. It revealed a moving painting of a battle, where a centaur blew a white horn. The Narnians on the scroll fought against the White Witch's army.

Merry wouldn't have known about the battles that went on in Narnia. He only been to Narnia this year and so longed to see home. A home that even he understood was beyond his reach. Maybe Frodo had a point. Maybe there was no going home for them.

"Incredible." Merry said in a hushed voice.

"Now you're starting to see Narnia for what it is." Frodo giggled.

"Frodo, now you're speaking in riddles." Merry smirked.

Frodo shrugged. "It was bound to happen at some point."

In the center of the map was a moving picture of the islands and the sea. It was here that Merry watched as Coriakin used his magic to move the map around, revealing a dark green island made from smoky mist. It was Dark Island, as the wizard called it. A very dangerous place. But this wasn't the only piece of news he gave.

The last three lords reached Ramandu's island, where the seven swords would lay. The trick was finding it. Coriakin explained the blue star would help them find the island. But there was one more part he wanted to tell them. A warning.

"You will be tempted by evil." Coriakin told them, alert and cautious. "You must face the darkness. Until the seventh sword is placed at Aslan's table, evil has the upper hand." He encouraged them. "Don't give into temptation. Remember my words when you leave this place. It may be your best hope of stopping this evil."

Merry stared at the map one last time. The blue star was their only hope. So, the question remained: how were they going to find it? Well, they would have to start looking for it. Wouldn't they?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. 6: Eustace the Dragon

They were back in the longboats. Merry had this funny feeling about Ramandu's island. Funny because all these islands weren't familiar to him. They weren't on any of the Shire's maps. Maybe he was missing something. Shouldn't he be home? If only he knew how to get home.

Then again, Narnia was growing on him. He didn't want to leave so soon. No! He needed to think about Frodo. He needed to seek him out. Once he had his chance, he searched the _Dawn Treader's_ crew quarters for him and found him speaking with the chef.

"Ahem!" Merry coughed. That got his cousin's attention.

"Excuse me." Frodo walked over to him. "What is it?"

"Frodo – I'm sorry. But we need to get home." Merry said, smiling a little.

"What Merry? Don't you love Narnia?" Frodo asked, curious.

"No. It's great. It just isn't home." Merry said, glancing away. "I've dreamt about sailing. I never thought I'd come here."

"Why did you do that? Why do you think of home so much? Aren't you happy?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Aren't you missing home?" Merry asked in turn.

"Merry, this discussion is long since passed." Frodo walked away. "I do miss home, but much has changed. I've changed." He faced his cousin. "Can't you accept that?" He told him, firmly, "Merry, this is where we're staying. If you can't accept that, then I'm sure we can find Aslan and convince him to bring you home."

"Frodo, you've got to return home!" Merry called to him as they neared the stairs. "You've got to! There's no other way—"

"Merry, just accept that we're here. That's all that matters." Frodo said, heading back on deck.

"Oh cousin, if only you'd listen." Merry said, spinning around in search of food. He shouldn't eat until the crew ate. Oh, he might as well head upstairs!

.

The _Dawn Treader_ entered rough seas. The ship swayed this way and that. Water sprayed onto the deck. Lord Drinian thought about heading back west, but it was Caspian who convinced him to continue onwards in search of Lord Rhince's wife. In the end, they agreed to Caspian's wishes.

Merry slept through the night. He encountered terrifying dreams about dragons and a volcanic island. Was this to be a habit of his? Have visions like Frodo? It was unheard of. In time, he got up and moved onto the deck. There was a longboat waiting for him. He shrugged, taking his time to climb into the longboat.

There was indeed a volcanic island. Barren land and without any inhabitants. None for miles. This was unbelievable! The men called it Dragon Island. Merry could see why that was. But where were the dragons? Weren't there any around this time?

Then again, to think of what would happen if Middle-earth had dragons. There would be chaos. Either way, he did not want to be one of those people stranded on this deserted island. It wouldn't look good and he'd never get home.

"Come on, Merry!" Fatty called.

"Who lives here?" Merry asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Frodo answered. He gestured with a hand. "Come on. Let's go search for food."

.

They found vegetation growing not too far away from shore. The vegetation was spongy and filled with bubble holes. The green texture made it look alright to eat. Merry tasted the vegetation. It was edible. He grabbed a barrel and stuffed the vegetation in it. It was perfect! Enough for the crew and then some.

Merry was on his way back to the boats when Edmund and Caspian went looking for Eustace. Something must have happened to him. Otherwise, Eustace would have been with them and not abandoned the crew. Or did he? It was quite obvious that Eustace had been fed up with everyone on board the _Dawn Treader_.

"Come on, Merry." Frodo called.

"Do you think they'll find Eustace?" Merry asked, joining him in the longboat.

"I have no doubt they will." Frodo said, determination in his eyes. "Don't worry. We won't stay in the boats for long."

"What do you mean?" Merry asked, confused.

They wouldn't stay on the boats? Did that mean they would be back on the _Dawn Treader_ soon? He hoped there was no more danger. But then, he didn't count on the low rumble coming from the volcano. He'd just climbed on deck when the sound bellowed. That sound shook him to the core.

"Was that the volcano?" Lucy asked Drinian.

"No." Drinian answered. "That's no volcano."

The rumble turned into a fierce bellow. Something was coming towards the ship. The waves turned and the ship reeled in one direction.

Merry looked up. A golden serpent with wings clambered onto the sails. It wasn't letting go. Reepicheep swung in and used his sword to jab the serpent's clawed hand. The serpent flew off, back to the island. It grabbed Edmund and flew him around. Edmund! Where were they heading? Where might they be going?

He didn't know. The next thing he knew, he was back on land, facing the serpent. It was a dragon. Eustace had become a dragon.

"What should we do?" Merry asked, curious.

"We stay here and make camp." Caspian said, as Eustace lit a fire. "We stay here."

Merry smiled. Finally, some good on this voyage. Not that things weren't going well for him and the crew. Then again, it was good Eustace was useful.

.

Hours passed. Merry rested on the warm blanket, stargazing. The constellations were so different here. He missed home. Would he ever see it again? And what of his cousin? He couldn't just leave Frodo. There had to be a way to bring him back to Middle-earth.

But how could he go about achieving this goal? There had to be a way to do it.

Narnia was already starting to grow on him.

"Frodo." Merry asked. "Do you think we'll ever return home?"

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Like say we head back and it's not the same. Or times changed. I'm sure it'll be different for you. You've been gone for months." Merry explained. "I wonder if it will ever be the same. My father's worried about me. I just know it."

"We'll see him again." Frodo said.

Merry turned and faced him. Wow. Frodo missed home. "Do you miss home?"

"All the time." Frodo gazed up at the sky. "But I don't tend to dwell on it too much. Narnia's my home." His brow furrowed. Merry smirked. Finally, he was knocking sense into his head.

Sleep found Merry at last. He dreamt of the Blue Star and the next island. A lush island with hills and trees. There were so many stone architectures on the island. He opened his eyes. Lucy was talking about the Blue Star. He turned his gaze towards the sea.

There it was! There was the Blue Star. Now, they could continue their journey.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. 7: Lilliandil

Sailing was not the worst part of the venture. It was the fact that the _Dawn Treader_ was running out of food again. There was hardly any luck of reaching Ramandu's island, unless something big were to happen. Some crewmembers wanted to eat the dragon Eustace had become.

Merry turned his head towards the golden dragon. He did look ready to do something.

"Well, here's hoping no one eats Eustace." Merry grinned.

"Mmm." Fatty licked his lips. "Dragon meat!"

"Fatty, are you all right?" Frodo asked, worried.

"Get me some of that! I'll…" Fatty was cut off.

The ship reared upwards, sending the crew hurtling backwards. Merry turned his gaze towards the prow. There was Eustace, using his tail to steer the ship. He sighed in relief. Finally, no one would eat him. He hoped Fatty wouldn't get any ideas.

"There! See? No one's eating Eustace." Merry said, standing back up.

"Then find me some food! Now!" Fatty cried, jerking Merry around.

"Fatty, Fatty!" Frodo came between them. "We'll find you some food."

"You'd better." Fatty sneered, heading down to the crew quarters. "I can't believe this. This is ridiculous! I want food and I don't get any…" His grumbled on.

Merry shook his head. "No eating Eustace. Good."

"I wasn't planning on it." Frodo admitted. "It doesn't feel right eating a talking animal."

"I prefer them not talking. Makes it easier to eat." Merry said with a smile.

"Well, here's to Ramandu's island." Frodo said, peering out over the rail.

"Here we are indeed." Merry said, grateful to have his cousin around.

.

Eustace released the ship as soon as they arrived. There were so many hills, instead of mountains, and passages to different parts of the island. Merry was the first to get into the longboat. He felt good. Narnia had given him strength inside his heart.

They crossed through many terrains. At last, before nightfall came, they reached a dining room made from stone. There was a stone table present with many chairs. Before them was an assortment of fruit and vegetables. But there was something else in this room, too. Three souls sitting at the end of the table. They were elderly, with long grey hair on their head and beards. They were also breathing, the moment Lucy checked them.

Something wasn't right. Was it the food?

There was something else, too. A stone knife planted on the table. It was Aslan's table. They gathered six of the swords and set them around in a circle. Lo and behold, the swords glowed blue and sparkly. It was magic. It had to be. What other explanation was there?

Merry peered up at the sky. The blue star… it was moving. Climbing down, down, until it took shape. Transforming into a woman with blonde hair and wearing a long white dress. She glowed in starlight. She was beautiful. For a moment, like Fatty and Frodo, he forgot where he was. His gaze fixed on the woman in front of him.

"I am Lilliandil. I am your guide." Lilliandil introduced herself, glowing. "Are you not hungry?"

She told the Narnians that the three elderly men, the Lords of Telmar, were committing violence and had gone half-mad. It was forbidden to do violence at Aslan's table. So, they were sent to sleep until all was put right. She had more to show them, including Dark Island, where their greatest challenge awaited them. They needed to stop the darkness from spreading, before it was too late.

As for food, it wasn't poisoned. It was a gift from Aslan himself, who offered peace to those who sat at his table. That was what Lilliandil said and that allowed the Narnians a chance to eat. To slake their starving bellies.

"Lilliandil!" Frodo got her attention. "Merry longs for home. I'd hate to see him stay another minute, not like this. Surely, there is a way to send him home."

"You're reaching journey's end." Lilliandil told him, smiling. "What will come, will happen. Now, you mustn't waste any more time. Go to Dark Island. Save Narnia."

"I hope we meet again." Caspian said to the star, entranced by her beauty and wisdom.

Lilliandil nodded. She returned to star form, disappearing into the heavens.

Merry turned to Frodo, determined to speak with him. "Cousin, you wanted to send me home. Why? Don't you want to go back?"

"I'm not going to let you stay here, if that is your wish." Frodo said, facing him. "One of us should return home to see Bilbo and Sam. Tell them I miss them."

"Why? Aren't you going home with us?" Fatty asked, chomping down on an apple.

"I'm afraid I don't know that yet." Frodo said, joining him and Merry at the table. "I'm afraid much has happened since I left. If Aslan allows it, I'll spend the rest of my days here on this world."

"You don't want to leave?" Merry asked, saddened.

"No. I found my place in this world." Frodo's voice quavered.

"Frodo." Merry asked, curious. "Do you miss home?"

"Let's just eat." Frodo said, taking some food.

Merry sighed. Why was he doing this? Why was he hounding Frodo with thoughts of home? He himself was starting to forget home. Like a memory, one that was now distant. Even from the look in Frodo's eyes, his cousin didn't want to leave. But would a piece of themselves be here in this land? For always? He didn't know. For now, he would eat his fill of food and be well.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. 8: Dark Island

The dark green mist erupted from Dark Island. The _Dawn Treader_ was so close now. Close enough that any dark illusion was on the brink of entering the ship. There was no choice except for Caspian and Edmund to suit up, to get ready for battle. They weren't the only ones. Frodo checked his dagger to make sure he had it. He turned to Merry, who was also strapping a dagger to his belt.

"If only you would stop talking about home, as if we were still there." Frodo said, serious.

"I wasn't thinking of home. Not at the time." Merry said, confused. "Frodo?"

"Stop!" Frodo moved his hand in front of him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why do you want to stay here?" Merry asked, concerned. "You know this isn't home."

"Yes, and we are one step closer to getting back. Aren't we?" He snapped.

"I didn't mean to cause you pain. I was just…" Merry was cut off. Frodo walked away.

"Let's just hope the Dawn Treader survives this battle." Frodo said, climbing up the stairs and onto the deck. He wasn't about to let Merry ruin his day.

.

Frodo arrived on deck. Caspian gave a heartfelt speech about not to give into temptation and that they were going to survive. It was an inspiring speech, one the hobbit wouldn't forget. He wanted to see Narnia survive. At least, that would give him hope. Hope for the future.

The speech was over. The ship headed into the fog and the mist. There was darkness for as far as the eye could see. No movement, but there was a sound.

Merry and Fatty climbed on deck. Frodo looked at them for a moment, before glimpsing at the veil. There was a voice. Loud screams. But there was also green mist heading towards him, making him think wicked thoughts. Illusions. Wanting to have a family, the comforts of home. A peaceful life.

No. It was just an illusion. Narnia needed him. Now more than ever.

That voice. It grew louder. Caspian called to the elderly man, gone insane. It was Lord Rhoop and he had the final sword. Eustace brought Rhoop on board, but only for the price of Rhoop telling the crew not to picture anything in their minds, or the mists would create it.

Edmund did and the rocks moved. The ship was jutted forward by something. Frodo stood up. No. The creature that came out of the water was a sea serpent.

Eustace moved towards the sea serpent and attacked it with tooth and flames. The sea serpent knocked Eustace against a rock. Rhoop, out of madness, threw the seventh sword at Eustace, smacking him on the side, sticking him through. NO! Frodo wanted this to stop. He wanted to make sure the dragon was safe. But Eustace flew away, out of the mist and away from Dark Island.

They were alone now with the giant sea serpent. He would have to fight it. He pulled out his dagger, hoping to attack. But the creature was too quick. Its tail knocked him senseless for a good couple of moments….

….Frodo woke up, finding Edmund moving away from the prow and over to the rope ladder. The sea serpent transformed into a great cockroach with spandrel legs. No! He had to do something. He needed to follow the boy king up the rope ladder. He moved towards the ladder and climbed. Higher and higher up he went. At last, he arrived at the crow's nest.

There was the sea serpent, ready to attack.

There was something else. The green mist wrapped around him. There was a face. His mother.

"What are you doing, Frodo?" His mother spoke to him in the mist. "Do you think you belong in Narnia? You don't belong here. You belong in the Shire." She extended his hand. "Come home. Live out the dream. It's what you're meant to do."

Edmund's sword glowed blue. No! Wait. Yes! Frodo returned his gaze to the sea serpent and ducked a little. The sword jabbed into the serpent's mouth. The sea serpent careened into the sea, never to be seen again.

The spell was broken and the mist lifting.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	10. 9: Aslan's Country

The shafts of sunlight pouring in, as the mist cleared up, was one of the most splendid things Frodo had ever seen. And he'd already seen a lot in Narnia. From out of the mist came the boats, at which Lord Rhince and his daughter leapt off the ship to join Rhince's wife, who had been missing ever since they left the Lone Islands.

That wasn't only surprise. Eustace swam towards them. He was no longer a dragon, but back to his boy self again. That made Reepicheep happy.

For once, all was well. In the near distance was a bed of white flowers, draped over the water. There was a beach at the end of those flowers, with water climbing up towards a fair countryside. Frodo could guess what that meant: Aslan's Country.

"Frodo, you coming?" Edmund got his attention.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm coming." Frodo said, moving into the longboat with Caspian, Edmund, Eustace, Lucy, Reepicheep, Merry and Fatty.

The boat rowed smoothly across the water. Frodo took a few sips and already felt his youthfulness returning. He wanted to keep drinking, but he was full. It was too good to pass up.

"Don't drink too much!" Caspian told him.

"Why not?" Frodo asked, confused.

"It's all right. I think it's safe to drink." Edmund suggested.

"Thank you." Frodo grinned.

"So, what was being a dragon like?" Merry asked Eustace.

"I think I was a better dragon than a boy, really." Eustace said, softly.

"Lads and lass, we have arrived." Reepicheep said, as they neared shore.

Frodo moved off the boat and onto shore. No way. The sand was white and as pure as starlight, much like Lilliandil. She was a star, of course. This sand just reminded him of her.

He turned the moment Eustace spoke up. There was the Great Lion Aslan, coming towards them. He was happy, a good sign that they'd done well. Aslan did tell them they reached his country and their journey's end. But he also warned them that once they continue, they could never return.

Caspian approached the waterfall, gave it a thought and then turned around. He promised to do good, much better than he had. He wasn't going on. But Reepicheep was.

"Nothing would do me greater honor than going to your country." Reepicheep smiled at Aslan.

"My country was made for noble hearts, such as yours." Aslan said, smiling back.

Frodo knelt before Reepicheep, telling him, "You'll always have a place in my heart."

"And you'll do well in the world. No matter where you go or which realm you'll see, you'll do great things." Reepicheep said, running up to hug him.

Frodo released him a moment later. He moved away as Lucy approached the mouse. They hugged and said their goodbyes. Frodo wanted to stop. Reepicheep wouldn't just leave them here. He'd never come back. But he had to let him go, even as he watched Eustace and Reepicheep make one final goodbye and a promise that they would see each other again.

At last, it was time for the mouse to leave. Reepicheep left his sword behind and climbed into a small boat. He sailed up, up until he was over the edge. The last that Frodo saw of the mouse was his boat. Then no more. The mouse was at Aslan's country.

A single tear shed down Frodo's cheek. He'd miss the mouse. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

"So, we are leaving then?" Merry asked Aslan.

"Yes. You get your wish, Meriadoc Brandybuck. You get to go home." Aslan answered. "Fredegar as well."

"And what of Frodo?" Merry asked, alarmed. "I'm not leaving without him."

"You won't have to. Frodo has much more pressing matters to attend to, the moment he returns to Middle-earth." Aslan said, approaching the hobbit.

"So, this is my last time in Narnia." Frodo said, concerned.

"Yes, it is." Aslan said, softly. "But you need not fear. We will meet again."

"When is that?" Frodo asked, confused.

"When the time comes, you will know." Aslan said, roaring at the water.

Caspian approached Frodo now. Oh great. Hopefully, there wasn't any more bad news! "You've been with me the longest. You're like a brother to me. I do hope we meet again."

"And to you." Frodo embraced him. He couldn't believe he was leaving. Sure, Merry got his wish, after hounding him for so long. But what he wanted was no longer in his hands. He'd have to leave this world behind.

He released Caspian and looked at the water. There was a great hole in the center. It was time. He embraced Aslan one last time, before following the others. Only Caspian and Aslan stayed behind. He looked last at the two, before the water engulfed him.

.

Frodo swam after Merry and Fatty, as hard as his legs could carry him. He was nearing something. Nearing a room. It was Merry's room in Brandy Hall. He sank to the floor as the water receded. To his surprise, he was clean and dry, as if the water never took place. He turned his gaze towards the painting. The water returned to it, disappearing until it no more.

He couldn't believe it. He was in a different place and in a different time, at least several months in advance. How did he do it? To make matters' more surprising, he was wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing ever since he entered Narnia: a brown jacket, brown vest, white dress shirt and brown knee breeches. He wanted to return to Narnia, but couldn't.

Merry was smiling. He was happy to be home. He got what he asked for.

And Fatty. Well, Fatty returned the painting to its spot on the wall. Frodo didn't feel like doing much, except to leave the room. It was sad. He wouldn't return to Narnia, unless something happened. But he wouldn't rest until he saw Narnia again.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	11. Epilogue: The End

This is the last chapter for this story and this trilogy.

*.*.*

 _One Hundred and Twenty Years Later…._

Frodo lay on his bed, his gaze facing the wall. It had been decades since the One Ring had been destroyed. His quest fulfilled. Now his hair was grey and his face wrinkly. He had lived his life in Tol Eressëa, and spent time with Samwise Gamgee and his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, before their untimely deaths.

He grieved for them both, hoping for the best. But even when he was at his lowest, Aslan came and sought to be his companion. Now he lay on his death bed with Aslan resting beside him, as the last elven visitor walked away.

"Is it time?" Frodo asked the Lion, his voice deep and raspy.

"It is." Aslan stood up. "Arise, Frodo Baggins, and take leave of your body. You are ready for my country."

Frodo winced and groaned. While he closed his eyes, something stirred inside him. He was in darkness for a second, and then came to. Wide awake and as alert as ever. The colors became more dominant. He moved his hand. It was youthful, and so was he. While his elderly form fell limp, he felt more like his younger self.

Tol Eressëa did wonders to keep the evil away from him. Now he felt free. One good look at a mirror showed him his dark brown hair, blue eyes and fair features. He moved towards the mirror. It was new to him. The picture changed to reveal a great country, unlike anything he had ever seen. It was breathtaking to behold.

"I'm coming home." Frodo said with a warm sigh.

"Yes. You are dead." Aslan said, relieved to see him happy. "Come. The gate is open for you. The Emperor-across-the-sea waits for you there and so does your journey to greater things."

"Thank you." Frodo said, entering the mirror. Aslan followed just behind him. He looked on in wonder. This country was very green. He ran after the Lion, upwards. Always upwards. He climbed higher and higher up the hill. And there was Reepicheep, greeting him at the gate. "Reep! Reepicheep!"

"Ah yes, my friend. Welcome to Aslan's Country." Reepicheep said, a warm smile on his face.

"Come Frodo. It is time." Aslan said, showing him to the gate.

Frodo passed through the gate. It is said that he had adventures that were better than the last and more fruitful. He never looked back and he didn't need to. His friends and family reunited with him, giving him hugs. He was home and it was good.

It was good indeed.

The End.

*.*.*

With that ends our journey through the Hobbits in Narnia trilogy. :)

I'd like to thank the following people for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story: Dinosaur Imperial Soldier. And thank you readers for taking time out of your busy days to read this fanfic. It is much appreciated. :)

I did it again. This is the second time throughout a story where I have overused either a word or a phrase. This time, it was me working on a story with Merry's POV for the first time and all the hobbit could think of was home. I did my best to bring in other events, so the story wouldn't be stuck. I think this epilogue saved the story, along with the last two main chapters.

Anyway, this was one of my tougher stories to work with. Maybe the issue is I watched "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader" – still a good movie – before I got to really delve into this story. Unfortunately, it messed with my train of thought. So, I did my best to put some originality into the scenes. Hopefully I was successful.

Well, now that the story is over, I can focus on my other two series that I'm writing. Until then, see you in the next story or series. Goodbye for now. :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
